Blurry Eyes
by Melu102
Summary: "¿Por qué miras al cielo con tus ojos confusos?" Ha cambiado la estación del año, y lo más preciado para alguien como yo, es que esos hermosos ojos vuelvan a mirarme nuevamente con suavidad, como alguna vez lo han hecho.


Holu~ hoy les traigo un fic que necesitaba escribir cuando de repente cierta canción sonó en mis oídos, una canción que al recordar su letra me dije a mi misma "Tengo que escribir esto".

Y qué mejor que escribirla en un día tan lluvioso como el de hoy, que acá en Argentina, al ser verano, se aprecia que un día fresquito como este nos deje descansar del sofocante calor que hay en Buenos Aires.

Así que, con más o menos cuatro tazas de café que pasaron por mi garganta, y una inspiración algo bastante melancólica como esta, les entrego lo que he escrito.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa.

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blurry Eyes

-"¿Sabe alguna cosa de mi hermano?" - Ojos confusos, desorientados, tristes, repletos de un dolor lacerante. Se presentan sin ninguna falta todas las semanas frente al escritorio de mi oficina. Llenos de un pequeño pero grande fulgor esperanza, esperando que de mis labios salga alguna simple palabra que le ayuden a encontrar lo que buscan con tanto esmero y dedicación.

Como una víctima de mi propio egoísmo, me limito unos segundos a atesorar aquella preciosa mirada, ojos pardos, grandes y llenos de sentimientos, que incluso con dolor en ellos, son lo más hermoso que mi ser ha visto en años.

Niego suavemente con mi cabeza cerrando mis ojos, escapando de la realidad para no ver la siguiente expresión que adornaran aquellos obres, limitándome a decir un simple "Lo siento", para abrirlos nuevamente, presenciando en carne viva como el pequeño rayo de esperanza que habitaba antes se esfumaba por el aire, llevándose con el mi alegría, mi cordura, quedando completamente desarmado ante la lacerante tristeza que abunda en su mirada.

Alphonse Elric baja entonces su mirada, expresando un débil "entiendo, gracias… discúlpeme por molestarlo Coronel". Da vuelta hacia la puerta, abriéndola con suavidad y cerrándola del mismo modo, lentamente. Con aquel chico se van las palabras que nunca pude soltar, las que nunca pudieron escucharse, y jamás podrán alcanzarlo.

Ahora mis pies se levantan y se dirigen el gran cristal detrás de mi espalda, mis ojos miran hacia la ventana, encontrándose nuevamente con él, quien sentado en un banco del patio, mira hacia el inmenso cielo con aquellos obres pardos, como siempre, tan confusos. Ojos que no pueden recordar, no pueden sentir, el calor tan reconfortarle de aquellos días repletos de sol, días felices, tranquilos, ahora son un reflejo borroso en su vacía memoria.

Me detengo entonces a mirar más dentro de ti, notando aquella cruel jaula que ahora, aprisiona a tu corazón con fuerza, como si de un ave se tratase, que no puede salir, no puede vivir y esta fría, tajante. Tu arcón no puede mirar a nadie más, solo está vivo por él, gracias a él, pero aquel chico, no se encuentra aquí, y tus ojos confusos, destrozados por el dolor, lo buscan con fuerza, con amor y con anhelo, desesperación.

En ti, Alphonse Elric, siempre habrá una brillante luz que me cegará sin lastimarme siquiera. Una pura y blanca luz, tan cálida como un rayo de sol, más tranquila que un amanecer y más hermosa que un futuro presagio. Ahora esa preciosa luz se encuentra apagada, opaca, y me lastima inmensamente, saber que no puedo hacer nada para sentirla. Para mí, un simple humano que se quedó completamente dependiente de aquel brillo que habitaba en tu ser, al no tenerlo presente en mi vida, mis días tampoco tienen sol y son borrosos, oscuros.

Con el pasar tan lento del tiempo, el verano nos ha abandonado hace unas varias semanas, dando paso al otoño, ahora las hojas se tiñen de un color más opaco, tan marrón como una tranquila y cálida taza de té. Todo va cambiando a nuestro alrededor, todo excepto tus ojos, quienes siguen confusos como siempre, con la seguridad de que varias promesas se han roto con el pasar del tiempo, desgarrándote paso a paso, quitándote de a pequeños pedazos cada vez un poco más de esperanza. El pardo de tus obres ahora se complementa con la estación del año, dándole un toque de belleza que solo puede apreciarse en el húmedo otoño, pero lamentablemente duele saber, que aún sufren, que siguen tristes, que ya no sonríen como solían hacerlo antes.

Aun nada puedo hacer para aliviar tu sufrimiento, no tengo el coraje de expresar las palabras que nunca han salido de mis labios, no tengo la valentía de atraparte entre mis brazos, me lastimaría saber que no estás buscando los míos. No puedo alcanzarte y tal vez jamás podré, porque tu corazón es dueño de otra persona ¿No es cierto?

Ahora, nuevamente tu mirada se dirige hacia el cielo, mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndose en su inmensidad, buscando desesperadamente un camino por que cual seguir avanzado, uno que si tenga un final, uno que no se cierre sin una respuesta.

-"¿Por qué miras al cielo con ojos confusos?" – Sabiendo una posible respuesta, parado frente a ti, como un insulso y destrozado espectador, deseo con todo mi ser que sus labios me hablen a mí, que sus ojos me miren a mí, aun si son por unos pocos segundos que solo acabaran destrozándome.

-"Es el único lugar en el que siento que puedo tenerlo cerca… tal vez, solo tal vez, en algún lugar del mundo, él también este mirando hacia allí." – Una sonrisa triste se crea en su semblante, pero no voltea mirarme, solo sigue observando el cielo, triste, confuso.

La estación cambia entonces una vez más, dando paso al invierno. Tu cuello ahora es preciosamente cubierto por una gruesa bufanda, y tus ojos contrastan con el blanco paisaje a nuestro alrededor. ¿Podrá ser tal vez, que tus ojos hoy estén más tristes que de costumbre? Intentas adornarlos con una sonrisa que más que de alegría, resulta ser tristeza. Caminas junto a mí bajo el blanco paisaje de la estación, siendo ambos, espectadores de la nieve que se cierne sobre las copas de los árboles, y de los copos que bajan con suavidad desde aquel penetrante cielo.

Juntas ambas manos y las mueves con fricción, llevándolas hacia tus labios y expulsando el aliento, tratando de darles calor. Un movimiento involuntario, que en realidad no quise accionar, me lleva a tomar tus manos, calentándolas con las mías. Suaves, pequeñas, frágiles manos que nunca tuve la oportunidad de tomar entre mis manos, manos que solían matar, manos cubiertas de invisible y roja sangre que nunca se quitará. Aquel pensamiento me lleva a soltarlas involuntariamente, mis manos no son dignas de rozar con sus dedos las frágiles manos de aquel chico, seria cruel impregnarlas con aquel recuerdo de muerte. Pero aun así, tú vuelves a sujetarlas con fuerza, buscando el calor en ellas, y por fin, tus ojos se cruzan con los míos de una forma diferente, esta vez, un brillo que no solía apreciar en ellos hizo presencia.

-"Alphonse, estas manos…" – Intenté decir, pero su sonrisa me interrumpió completamente.

-"Tus manos podrán haber sido víctimas de la muerte anteriormente, pero ahora, ahora se dedican a ayudar a la gente. No las desprecie Coronel, son parte de usted." – Una sonrisa sincera adornó preciosamente su rostro y volvió a mirarme, aun con nuestras manos unidas. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda al poder verlo sonreír después de mucho tiempo. Fui aun sin quererlo, víctima de mis sentimientos que tanto tiempo había aprisionado, llevé una de mis manos hacia su mejilla, suave, tersa y pacífica. Mi acercamiento cada vez se dirigía más hacia sus labios, sus mejillas tomaban un suave carmín, y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, hasta que mis labios se sellaron junto con los suyos, suavemente. Absorbí lo más que pude aquel dulce sabor y su textura, guardándolas en lo más recóndito de mi ser, pues al notar que no se movía, supuse que jamás volvería a hacer algo como aquello.

Me separé con cuidado y abrí mis ojos con pereza, encontrando nuevamente sus ojos confusos, brillando intensamente con aires de tristeza.

-"Lo siento… no hago más que hacerte sufrir ¿Cierto?" – La tristeza se apoderó de mí, obligándome a contener las lágrimas que querían salir por mis ojos, expresando una sonrisa totalmente mediocre.

-"No… soy yo el que no para de hacerlo. Lo siento mucho, señor" – Dijiste tristemente mientras bajabas tu cabeza. Debí pensarlo antes de actuar, tus labios no me esperan a mí ni a ninguna persona en este mundo, tus labios lo esperan a él, a aquel que te devolvió lo que más deseabas.

-"Soy un imbécil… lo único que deseo es que tus ojos vuelvan a mirarme con felicidad, y lo único que consigo es que me miren con tristeza…" - Levantaste tu mirada sorpresivamente al escuchar mis palabras, y pude notar suavemente el sonrojo en tu semblante.

-"Hay… ¿Hay alguna cosa que este estúpido y fracasado Coronel pueda hacer para que vuelvas a sonreír… aunque sea por unos simples segundos?" – Dije entonces totalmente destrozado, ya no podía soportar aquel dolor que habitaba en tus ojos, me era imposible. Tú bajaste tu mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-"Tengo frio… ¿Podría abrazarme?" – Tu petición me dejó totalmente destruido, mientras tus pardos obres, con un brillo que detonaban ruego, que imploraban por algo de calor en aquel corazón, que había sido congelando por la soledad, me miraban inundados en lágrimas que aún no se decidían por salir, que aguardaban pacientes hasta que pudiesen ser liberadas con seguridad.

No dudé mucho tiempo, aquella mirada me estaba lacerando, me destruía. Me acerqué lentamente con sumo cuidado y temor de volver a lastimarte, y te rodeé con mis brazos suavemente, dejaste que tu rostro se escondiese sobre mi pecho, y por fin tus lágrimas salieron sin control, liberando todo el dolor y frustración que podías sentir. Los minutos pasaban desapercibidos por ambos, y cuando dejaste de llorar te separaste de mí, mirándome nuevamente. Con mis dedos limpié tus restos de dolor, entonces en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, tú sonreíste, de una forma sincera, sin máscaras, sin forzar tu mirada, me sonreíste a mí, y fui feliz por un placentero instante.

-"Gracias" – Tu sonrisa se amplió aún más y mi corazón desbordó un poco más de alegría. Sonreí entonces con alivio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, este estúpido Coronel había hecho algo bien.

Y aunque tal vez algún día tenga que dejar que te marches de mi lado para siempre, si tú eres verdaderamente feliz, no me importará que mi corazón sea sacrificado. Porque tu sonrisa Alphonse Elric, es el único tesoro que guardaré hasta el día de mi muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para el que no conozca la canción, es un honor decirles que se trata de "Blurry Eyes" de L'Arc~en~Ciel, una canción bastante vieja, pero que su letra y ritmo me llevaron a inspírame en este hermoso One-shot. Si tienen el tiempo para escucharla, la encontrarán fácilmente buscando por google porque es muy conocida 3

También, quiero expresar que si usted, Dragon-san, se encuentra leyendo esto ahora, le doy las gracias por escribir de una forma tan increíble que incluso me lleva a relacionar a estos dos personajes con una canción de mi banda favorita, y por qué no, muchas más 3 Espero que te haya gustado a pesar de que es algo triste, y muchas gracias por leer siempre lo que escribo. También a Atelín, que sé que lo vas a leer incluso si no te agrada mucho la pareja y me vas a odiar porque traicioné nuestro OTP :"v

Y muchísimas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, les agradezco mucho el poder compartir con ustedes mi inspiración, gracias 3

Un abrazo grande para todos :3


End file.
